Hanging Out with Hyotei
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: This will be a little one shot pairing between the Hyotei Captain and the seigaku brat as he enjoys a little breakfast at his boyfriend's house. AtoRyo pairing. Eventually it will be an OTP.
1. Chapter 1

Hanging out with Hyotei

This will be a little one shot pairing between the Hyotei Captain and the seigaku brat as he enjoys a little breakfast with his lover at his house. I'd say this is an AtoRyo pair for starters.

It was another sunny morning at the Atobe Mansion. Ryoma, the seigaku tennis prodigy was preparing to start his day as usual with his happy, content self as he got up from the bed. It was 7:30 am as he released the blankets from his body without waking his lover up. However, he noticed that his lover was still asleep since it was a Saturday. As Ryoma leaned down, he placed a gentle kiss on Keigo's forehead and gently placed his hand on the teen's back.

"Monkey King, it's time to get up, my love."

Keigo slowly shifted away from Ryoma's cuddling while slowly removing his hand from his body. "15 more minutes, brat."

"All right then, I will be in the shower for a bit and then it's off to the kitchen to make coffee. I will see you downstairs." Smiled Ryoma.

Atobe nodded at him as he continued sleeping for a few more minutes. He had a long, tiring week due to homework, club meetings, and tennis practice. As a captain, he still had duties to fulfill at hyotei, but today, he is off-duty since his teammates were staying here for the entire weekend because they had nothing better to do.

As Ryoma entered the bathroom, he slowly closed the door behind him and started brushing his teeth before rinsing his face. Afterwards, he stripped off his clothes and entered the tub before turning the shower on. He needed a relaxing bath after weeks of practice at Seigaku. His muscles were sore from swinging the racket and his legs were sore from running laps. The water will surely relax him since he needed a break.

10 minutes later, Keigo woke up to the sound of the shower running as he climbed out of the bed and dashed towards the bathroom. After taking off his pajamas, he smiled at the sight of Ryoma washing his body.

"Brat, didn't ore-sama tell you not to take a shower without me?" he said while wrapping his arms around the small kid.

"Che, it's your fault for not waking up earlier. But I am glad you decided to join me in the shower." Smirked Ryoma as he gently poked Keigo's ribcage.

"Well, Ore-sama is here now, brat. What do you say we get some breakfast and coffee? My teammates should be up and about right now."

"Sure, but do they know that we are in the bathroom naked right now? What would Oshitari-sempai say?"

"Oh, he won't notice. Besides, we've got yukatas just in case." He smiled.

They both kissed and scrubbed each other down cleanly . A few minutes later, both boys donned towels and dried themselves off before grabbing clean clothes from the laundry hamper to start their day. Once downstairs, Keigo could already see his teammates in the kitchen reading magazines, talking to their family members via cell phones, and talking amongst themselves. Unfortunately, one member from Hyotei wasn't present.

"Good morning, Oshitari-san, where is Jirou?" he asked.

Oshitari looked up from his book and said, "He could still be sleeping somewhere in the living room. If you must know, he was out like a light last night from all the laps during tennis practice. Shall we let him sleep for a few more hours?"

"Jirou will be missing breakfast if he doesn't get up sooner." Said Keigo.

"Does Jirou always sleep everywhere he goes? Because if I remember correctly, after his match with Fuji-sempai, he seems content that he had a great match, but tired from running around. " whispered Ryoma to his boyfriend.

"You have no idea how narcoleptic Jirou-san can be, gaki. He does this during class and lunchtime as well. No wonder he couldn't pay attention to the teachers." Added Mukahi.

"How lame! You are just like Jirou-san as well. How is it that you are able to pass your classes while sleeping? Did your teacher took a special liking to you and excused you from class for the entire day?" asked Shishido.

"No, it's not that, Ryou-sempai. I just found the class to be boring and so, I needed to catch forty winks. If you were in my class, my teammates would not stop teasing me about homework, tutoring and other lame things. Sometimes even I wanted to smack Momo and Eiji for not putting in so much effort in their school work and that's why I got put after school to tutor them at the request of Ryuzaki-sensei."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before turning their heads towards Ryoma. They could sympathize with him for suffering through such an ordeal. Even Hiyoshi tried his best not to laugh.

"Gekokujo! I am surprised that you have it easy. My sempais are a bunch of morons and retards because they can't seem to understand math very well."

Shishido immediately glared daggers at Hiyoshi while Choutaro tried his best to restrain Mukahi from punching mushroom head directly in the face.

"What do you mean, by that, Mushroom head? Are you saying we suck at math?" shrieked Mukahi as he released Choutaro's arms away from his waist before grabbing Hiyoshi by the collar of his uniform. Unfortuanately, Atobe snapped his fingers and Mukahi was dragged off by his doubles partner.

"I just hope that you didn't have to tutor your teammates on a daily basis, Waka-chan."

Snickers could be heard again and Jirou immediately woke up after hearing that nickname coming from the brat's mouth. He rushed towards the kitchen and poured coffee into a cup before taking a couple of sips. He then stood in between Ryoma and Hiyoshi and smiled.

"Ryo-chan, since when do you have the ability to call people by their nicknames? Did Fuji-san teach you this?" His face was gleaming with happiness as he stared into the golden orbs of Ryoma's eyes.

"Well, if you must know, Akutagawa-sempai, I just happened to be interested in calling Hiyoshi by that name because I just like him as a friend, that's all. He seems lonely standing there all by himself without friends. So, Monkey King decided to pair me up with Waka-chan last night at the street courts for a little practice match with the golden pair and at that instant, I was warming up towards Hiyoshi and having him as a partner helped me improve playing doubles." Smirked Ryoma.

Hiyoshi was blushing now while Choutaro ruffled his hair. Mukahi and Shishido couldn't believe what they were hearing from Ryoma.

"Are you and Hiyoshi dating? You'd make a cute couple."

"Ore-sama reminds you to stop calling me by that lame nickname."

Ryoma looked at them for a moment and said, "I am just friends with Hiyoshi, we are not really dating." He then turned to his boyfriend. "Also, I can call you any name I like to because I am your lover." He then leaned forward and fisted Keigo's shirt material and kissed him on the cheeks before slowly dragging Hiyoshi out of the room.

Everyone else's jaws dropped while Oshitari tried his best not to laugh, even choutaro couldn't think of anything else to say and Jirou was just glad that Ryoma was spending more time with the hyotei team.

Keigo chuckled at his shirt being ruined by the brat before he kissed the boy again. "That's what you get for touching my hands."

Yup, Keigo and Ryoma do make a cute couple.

"Look at them, Oshitari-san, Mushroom head and that brat together will definitely make things a lot interesting. Why can't you and I have moments like this?" said Gakuto as he took a set on the armrest where Yuushi was reading his novel.

"We should let them have their private moment. After all, Kei-chan was nice enough to invite Ryoma here because Tezuka wanted him to spend more time with us."

"You are right about that, Oshitari-sempai. After all, what would I do without my darling boyfriend Kunimitsu? Be awed at ore-sama's generosity!" called Keigo as he picked up a cup of coffee.

Elsewhere in seigaku….

"Nya, Oishi, do you think Ochibi is okay with the Hyotei regulars?"

"I am sure he is fine. After all, they are not doing anything bad to him."

In the classroom, Fuji looked over the photos he took of Ryoma and keigo and smirked. He was planning to use this as blackmail later on. He then looked at Tezuka, who was busy reading a novel and smiled.

"Ne, Mitsu, aren't you glad that you don't have to deal with Ryo-baby anymore? I am looking forward to spending the entire weekend without him around."

"Fuji, if you are trying to get rid of Echizen with those photos, I will make you run laps till you graduate." Said tezuka darkly.

"Saa, what's wrong, mitsu? Are you missing Echizen-kun already?"

"Shut up, Fuji. I only sent Ryoma to Keigo's place because I didn't want him to deal with his crazy sempai-tachis on a weekend like this. After all, Sakuno and Tomoka are too busy spending their time together at Ryuzaki-sensei's house doing make-up."

Fuji could only laugh at that response as he sent the photos to Yukimura. He is a sadist after all. I wonder what Yukimura will do when he sees the photos of both Ryoma and Atobe naked?

Back at the mansion…

"So, gaki, what made you decide to hang out with us?" asked Shishido.

"I didn't want tezuka-buchou to make me run hundreds of laps, and if I spend any more time with Fuji, he will blackmail me for the rest of my life. Second, I couldn't stand Eiji's death hugs because it's just lame if you ask me. Besides, he needs to learn to control his hugging obsession.

A sneeze could be heard on the tennis courts of Seigaku.

"What is it, Eiji?" asked Oishi.

"I could have sworn that I heard Ochibi saying I should control my hugging obsessions. My hugs don't even hurt people." Said eiji.

"I see, so you decided to stay away from your school of horrors and come here. That makes a lot of sense now." Smiled Shishido.

"Yeah, I decided to see my boyfriend and wondered how he was doing. Still, it's a lot better than being stuck with sadist fuji, evil tezuka, and creepy stalkers. After all, staying in this mansion makes me feel a lot more comfortable." Replied Ryoma as he took a another sip of coffee.

"But what have you done to woo our captain?" asked Mukahi.

"Simple, I told Tezuka that I was going to visit his rival from Hyotei and asked him to let momo take over the cleaning and tutoring duties. He said it was okay and I was excused.

"No way! So you practically blackmailed your own buchou? You and Fuji are so evil!"

"me and Fuji go way back and so I learned a few tricks from him." Smiled Ryoma.

Laughter could be heard from Shishido and Mukahi as Ryoma handed them both fresh cups of coffee. Once they took it, Ryoma returned to where Keigo was and slowly leaned forward towards his chest for a hug.

"You know Keigo, hanging out with you and your teammates isn't so bad after all."

Keigo looked at the brat for a moment and smiled. "You're always welcome to join our team even if your own buchou doesn't have a lot of time to deal with you since he has his own bunch of immature plebians slacking off."

"I will think about it. And yes my team of sempai-tachis, like Hiyoshi said, are a bunch of retards."

Finally, keigo and Ryoma laughed before leaning forward to kiss each other again, causing his teammates to chuckle at the scene.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Punishing and Forgiving Fuji

 **Summary: Ryoma is going to punish Fuji-sempai for ditching practice yesterday by making him running laps and forcing him into playing a quick match. He then forgives his sempai later when he is given a bentou. FujiRyo One Shot Pairing.**

Ryoma was beginning to get irritated at the sight of his teammates upon leaving Atobe's mansion since he knew that something was not right after he got a call from Tezuka. Although mornings will sometimes put Ryoma in a good mood, but that wasn't the case as he stormed out of the house and walked inside the limo with Keigo following close behind.

"Wait up my love, something wrong?" asked Keigo.

"Tezuka-buchou called and told me that my teammates are acting like a bunch of lazy plebians again. And that's not the worst of it; one of the first year freshmen accidently locked himself in the change room and now, none of the gym teachers have a key." Sighed Ryoma. "Could this day get any worse for me?"

"Ryo-chan, if you are stressed out about this, let ore-sama give you a ride to school."

Ryoma nodded. "Think you could talk some sense into my teammates?"

"But I'm not even your school's buchou. Ore-sama has no time to deal with your bunch of idiots at Seigaku."

"But you are my boyfriend, at least Tezuka would understand if you could just coach them to swing better because none of them are putting in much effort. A rally session at your school would always do the trick."

"Ore-sama will think about it."

A smirk appeared on Ryoma's lips. "That's what you get for making me ditch practice to barge into Keigo's mansion unannounced, Fuji-sempai." he thought evilly.

Back at Seigaku, most of the regulars were getting tired because of their constant whining of leg pain, sore arms, and constantly out of breath. Some couldn't even move their muscles after practicing so much.

"Is this all you have to offer, you bunch of weaklings? How do you all expect to win the world cup if you don't practice!?" barked Sumiere Ryuzaki.

"Nya! Please let us take a breather! I can't take much of more of this strenuous training anymore. Don't you, agree Oishi?"

"Kikumaru-sempai, you need to stop being so lazy and focus on training. If Fuji or Inui-san finds out you are slacking off, you could be forced to drink his juices again." Warned oishi.

"NYA! No, not that disgusting stuff!" shouted kikumaru as he dashed towards the safety of the locker rooms, leaving the rest of the team sweat-dropping at the scene.

"What's gotten into Kikumaru-sempai lately?" asked Kachiro.

"Maybe he's just not into training." Added Mizuno

"Perhaps he is just too afraid of drinking my latest concoction, known as the super veggie tomato juice deluxe. There is a 60 percent chance that this will increase your chances of getting diarrhea." Said Inui.

The trio of freshman immediately jumped at the sound of inui's voice as tennis balls were knocked all over the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Inui-sempai? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" shouted Kachiro.

"Gomen, but I was just wondering if you could sample my concoction and maybe then…" before he could finish his sentence, he noticed the trio of freshman vanishing in an instant.

"No one wants to try my concoction? Too bad I cannot let this go to waste. I guess my only option is to try it on the Rikkai regulars." Finished Inui.

Just then, the regulars could hear the honking of a limousine outside of the Seigaku school gates. As they all went to take a look, they could notice that the driver stepping out to escort the tennis prodigy out of the car. Once outside, they could see him in a pissed off mood as he entered the school grounds with Keigo following close behind.

Once inside, he pushed past his regulars and went towards Tezuka buchou and said, "Keigo is looking for you, buchou. And if you will excuse me, I got a sadist that I need to deal with." And with that Ryoma bowed out and went straight into the tennis courts.

Tezuka had no idea what just happened as he spotted Keigo in front of him.

"Ah, Keigo-sama, what brings you to Seigaku?"

"It has come to ore-sama's attention that your team has been lacking the skills they need in tennis. And is it true that one of your freshmen accidentally got locked in the shower all by himself?"

"How did you …" before Tezuka could finish his sentence, Keigo held his hand up and continued talking.

"Ore-sama has his sources. Now then, tell me what's going on here."

Tezuka paused for a moment to wipe the seat out of his forehead before talking again, "Well, if you must know, my teammates have been pretty lazy as of now and not a single one of them wants to run laps or practicing serves. Believe me, I've tried increasing it day after day,but that does not seem to help. Furthermore, everyone here has lost their ability to swing tennis rackets because they are not using their muscles. How do you expect them to win the world cup with such mediocre skills?"

"I see. Perhaps a little rally session at Hyotei should do the trick. Ore-sama knows how to whip these weak plebeians into shape." Said Keigo.

"Really? I would really appreciate your help." Said Tezuka as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ore-sama would never lie to you. In fact, I'd like to make sure they get plenty of exercise at Hyotei soon. And also speaking of training, did you see where the brat went to?"

"He's looking for Fuji-sempai I think." Said Tezuka.

As Ryoma stormed around the campus to look for Fuji, he noticed the tensai sleeping underneath a tree, Without too much hesitation, he walked right over and shook his sempai.

"Ne, sadist-sempai, wake up!" said Ryoma as he continued tapping Fuji on the shoulder. A few minutes later, Ryoma could see Fuji shifting his body to the right side without moving. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the tennis prodigy made a last ditch effort to snatch the phone out of Fuji's uniform pocket and dialed a number that he knew.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai, if you don't wake up, I will be calling yuuta-sempai over here." Said Ryoma in his usual sing-song voice.

At that moment, Fuji immediately woke up and discovered that his phone was missing. Thinking quickly, he took the phone out of Ryoma's hands and placed it back into his uniform and smirked dangerously.

"Saa… Did you really think you could get away by calling my beloved Yuuta on the phone?"

"Che! That's your fault for not waking up sooner. And also I have a bone to pick with you after you wash up." Said Ryoma.

"Maa, what's the matter ryo-baby, have I not satisfied your needs yesterday?"

"We will discuss that after you washed up. I will be waiting for you at the tennis courts. Don't be late." Finished Ryoma.

Once Fuji got up, he went directly into the locker room to brush his teeth and clean off his face before getting a water bottle to start his day. Afterwards, Fuji returned to the tennis courts and sees Ryoma sitting on a bench still sulking.

"Is something the matter, Ryo-baby?"

"You know exactly what happened. I asked you for a match yesterday, but you never showed up. You practically ditched me and I had to wait almost 30 minutes for you. What the hell held you up?"

"Mou… I was in a middle of an important phone call with Yuuta because it couldn't wait any longer."

Ryoma was nearly ready to vein-pop again. "Are you serious? Is a phone call more important than a tennis match? How very unprofessional of you."

"Saa… come on now, this phone call couldn't wait so I didn't have any other choice."

"Well, now you've got a few options. You can start by running 50 laps for leaving your cell phone on and the second, you owe me a tennis match."

Fuji only smiled angelically as he picked up his tennis racket and sets it down inside the tennis courts without saying another word. He then started running while both buchous were chucking with amusement outside. "It seems that your brat is starting to act like a buchou now, ahn?" smirked Keigo.

"He could easily surpass me and I wouldn't have bothered continuing with my buchou duties." Retorted Tezuka.

In the tennis courts, Fuji smiled wider, and if that was possible, it could send chills down people's spines. Fuji knew that Ryoma was not the sort of person that would turn down a tennis match. As the match began, both are rallying back and forth at a constant rate of speed with points going either way.

"Che, you seem to be at the top of your game today, sempai." said Ryoma, a grin suddenly plastered on his face.

"That's because you woke me up in the middle of my nap for a match. Are you still going to punish me for ditching you?" said Fuji as his eyes started assessing on Ryoma. This was a clear indication that he was taking his beloved kohai seriously.

"I am still planning on doing that. While I was waiting, I had to go to keigo's mansion since you seemed to have forgotten about our tennis match that we were supposed to have yesterday."

"Saa… I wonder if you realized that I was about to head home since I need to relax my body? Were you hoping that I was staying after for a little match?"

"Please don't answer questions with more questions." Whispered Ryoma. "I know you are lying when you said you were tired."

Fuji continued batting back the serve for an ace as the smile never left his face. Echizen watched nervously at the tensai for a moment. "What's the matter, Ryo-baby? Did I strike a nerve somewhere in you? It's more fun watching you getting tricked by me, but you shouldn't let your anger cloud your mind when you are playing." Teased Fuji.

The game was won by Fuji 7-0, a definite advantage over Echizen.

"I guess you really ought to have taken me more seriously."

"Che, you just got lucky, that's all." Replied Ryoma as he swatted away his sempai's hands. "I'm going to get a shower and then head to class." He then turned his back towards the brunette, not even eyeing for a minute. Fuji on the other hand, wasn't fooled at all because he could tell that something was bothering Ryoma.

Classes seemed to be boring the tennis prodigy because English was putting him to sleep since he pretty much knew all the answers due to his comprehension of the language he spoke for years. By the time class was over, Ryoma woke up and went towards the cafeteria with his fellow freshmen.

Just then a voice called out to Echizen from one of the tables as he finished getting a drink of his choice in the lunchroom.

"Saa, Echizen, do you want to have lunch with me today?" asked Fuji with his usual smile.

"Unfortunately, I didn't bring my bentou because my baka oyaji forgot to pack my lunch."

"Oh, no worries, Echizen." Replied Fuji as he took out his backpack and produced two bentous thanks to help from yumiko. "There's more than enough here for the both of us." The unnerving smile from his sempai was shining in full force.

"Arigato, sempai." replied Ryoma as he took a seat next to his sempai before taking the bentou. Once Ryoma opened the box, he nearly floored at the contents. How did Fuji-sempai knew what sort of bentou his kohai really liked?

"I had some help from the freshmen trio." Explained Fuji.

"You are really a genius, you know that, Fuji-sempai?"

"I'm glad that you are not mad at me anymore. Now then, why were you in a bad mood earler?" asked the tensai.

"I was just pissed that you didn't show up to practice yesterday." Replied Echizen.

"Saa… you are still not getting over that?" he said before sighing. _I tried my best to make sure he falls for my tricks, but it seems that didn't work out. So now, it's time for plan B._ He thought to himself.

Fuji then took out his phone and shot Tezuka a text. **"Buchou, would it be okay if I take Echizen home a bit early? You know how much he hates me not being there for him. I'm going to see if there is a way I can cheer him up."**

Knowing that Echizen was not here for kisses or small talk, both ate their meals in silence while Fuji waited for a reply from Tezuka. And sure enough, Tezuka sent a reply back. " **Fine, but next time when you come in, start warming up on your own or just wait for Echizen to come by and then play a match with him. Don't let me catch you slacking off again."** The buchou's reply was pretty commanding and stern based on the text message.

"Well, it seems that Tezuka has given you a warning."

"Saa, I can see that. Do you want to come by my house after school?"

"Why?"

"Well, because a sempai has to look after his kohai, doesn't he? Perhaps you would like to spend a night with me in order to ease your stressful mood because that can help you sleep better tonight."

"How did you even know I was stressed?" retorted Echizen.

"I believe that Keigo mentioned it to me before he left for Hyotei."

"I knew you were in cahoots with the monkey King." Replied Echizen as the bell rang again to signal the end of lunch break. "All rght, I guess I will take you up on your offer then. Thank you for sharing your lunch with me, Fuji. And be sure to wait for me at the school gates." Said Ryoma as he ran towards his next class in order to clear his head.

Math was always Ryoma's strong suit since he always seems to be at the top of the class. But why did Fuji-sempai offered to let Ryoma stay at his house? He must have known something. "Echizen-kun, please answer this question." Said the sensei as he gave the marker to him.

Ryoma sighed as he walked up to the overhead projector and made several scribbling noises, thereby rendering the teacher and the students speechless. "Very good, Echizen, you may sit down now." Said the teacher. Ryoma sighed and returned back to where he was and went to think in peace.

After the final bell rang, Ryoma smiled once again thanks to Fuji sempai's helpful advice. But was he really that excited to stay at Fuji's house? Or to be honest, was he just happy to see the tensai again? His face was blushing from embarrassment again.

"Saa, echizen-kun," whispered Fuji as he snuck up behind Ryoma. "It seems that you are getting nervous each time I see you."

"Sempai! You shouldn't surprise me like that," said Ryoma as he continued blushing before pulling the hat down on his eyes. "Let's just get to your house before Tezuka tears you a new one."

Upon arriving at Fuji's house, he was surprised that no one else was home since Yuuta will be at the dorms for a few days, Yumiko was somewhere shopping and the parents were still not home from work. "Guess its just you and me for today, Echizen-kun." Smiled the tensai as he dropped his bag in the door before taking his shoes off and donning slippers.

"I am surprised that you would invite just about anyone into your house, sempai. Are you sure your family won't mind me being here?"

"Saa… I offered, didn't I? Why can't you just admit that you are falling for a genius like me?" said Fuji as he continued smiling, causing Ryoma to cringe in fear. The results were pretty terrifying for the tennis prodigy. "It seems that you just can't stop thinking about be even when I am in your dreams, ne?"

"You can be so cruel sometimes, even for a sadist like you. Are you always like this when you visit Yukimura-buchou?"

"That's the best way that I can get through to you," the tensai hummed in agreement as he knelt beside Ryoma. "How did you even know about my trips to Rikkaidai?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was Yuushi? You also enjoy sharing your insights with him and you both enjoy tormenting people," whispered Ryoma.

"Ahh, I see. You've been spending too much time with Hyotei." Answered Fuji. "you should understand that I am a perfect match for a little masochist like yourself."

"How are we a perfect match?"

"Well, you did remember that I asked you out for a date after you returned from Keigo's mansion?"

"Baka Fuji, I never asked you to date me!"

"Hmm? You must not have checked your phone since I sent you a bunch of texts. Furthermore, I never knew you would be this harsh towards me. But you are so cute when you blush like that." Laughed the brunet. "You really are so much fun to tease."

"I'm warning you fuji, don't you dare do anything crazy to me tonight." Warned Ryoma. His face was beginning to turn a darker shade of red.

"Please call me Syuusuke, Ryoma." Corrected Fuji. "It seems you would rather not refer to me as sempai anymore."

"All right then, Syuusuke." Replied Ryoma.

Fuji smiled again since his kohai was a boy of a few words because he had no intention of ever dating a sadist. "Well, since today is a Saturday, would you like me to borrow you for a while? I am sure your parents won't mind since your father gets pretty bored with you at his side."

"You 'borrow' me? I prefer the term 'keep.' As long as you and I share a good kiss tonight in bed, I promise I will go easy on your punishments. In return, you will promise not to bring any spicy bento to school on Monday."

 _Either Ryoma has learned a few tricks of the trade from Yuushi or he has been acting pretty devilish lately."_ Thought Fuji to himself. "Well, then you've got yourself a deal. Make sure you pack enough stuff for the weekend at my house. Don't be late. And oh, Yuuta would be very happy to see you here since he is thinking about sleeping with you and I."

"FUJI SEMPAI!" shouted Ryoma. "How can you be so daft and nonchalant at the same time? I do not want to date your brother!"

"Gomen, Gomen!" laughed Fuji as he dropped Ryoma off at his temple, but not before he kissed the boy on the cheeks.

"What was that for, Fuji-sempai?"

"Just to make sure that you are worthy enough to date me." Said Fuji.

"Don't count on it, Fuji-sempai!" said Ryoma. But Fuji was already gone.

 _Well played Syusuke. You sure made him see the real you and he didn't even flinch._ Fuji thought to himself as he opened the door to his house. _Let's see how much pain you can stand in my presence. And don't even think about calling for back-up. I will make sure you'll enjoy every moment of this for the rest of your life._

Author's Note: Orginally I wanted to do a TezuRyo or AtoTezu pairing, but I decided against that and went for the obvious pairing: FujiRyo. I didn't type this up because I felt it would be a waste to do this. Furthermore, I know my grammer might not be polished that much since it is difficult to reword them the way I wanted. Some of them took me forever to write because I had so many choices of words to use at 30 to 40 minute intervals. Of course, you guys might think they are strange, but my vocabulary hasn't rusted. Read and let me know what you think of this lovely little pairing. But I found it funnt to write out the punishment that Ryoma gave to Fuji. This was a fun chapter, so I hope you all can give me some positive reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanging Out with Hyotei**

Chapter 3: Meeting Yuuta

 **Summary: Ryoma was asked to spend a night with Fuji Syuusuke, but not before Yuuta has anything to say about it. And you know how he gets when his sadistic aniki invites people into his house without his knowledge.**

Fuji Syuusuke may be a genius of Seigaku, but when it comes to his beloved brother, he cares about him more than anything else since he was the one that defeated Mizuki previously after all the harsh training regimen that the data freak did. Furthermore, sine Yuuta is coming back home, Syuusuke was wondering how he would react when Ryoma is here. Would he have second thoughts about having a guest here?

Ryoma was in a bind now. He was certain that the tensai was up to no good. He promised Keigo that he would have a little rally with him at the street courts, but with this little invitation at Fuji's house, Yuuta was definitely out to get him because he knows what sort of danger that Syuusuke can put people through.

"Why am I spending a night here at your place? You know Yuuta-sempai will find out sooner or later." Mused Ryoma.

"Saa, is Ryo-baby really this concerned for my beloved Yuuta? I am so touched that you haven't forgotten about him."

"It's not that! I mean what do you think Yuuta will say when he finds out I am at your house? Would he really kick me out?"

"No, I am sure he wouldn't do that. After all, he really is a caring person once you meet him. Besides, you've already beaten him at tennis previously right? So now, you changed his outlook on tennis and therefore, I suggest you get to know him a little better." Smiled Fuji.

"But I just met him, sempai. I mean is there anything else I need to know about your brother?"

"Oh, like ask him what his favorite foods are, favorite school subject, any close best friends that he has other than that ugly jerk he….." before he could finish, he could hear the front door opening.

"Who are you calling an ugly jerk? If you are referring to Mizuki, I'd suggest you stop, aniki." Scowled Yuuta as he dropped his backpack on the floor before taking his shoes off.

"Ah, my precious Yuu-chan, how good to see you. And I brought home a guest here." Smirked fuji as he took Yuuta's bags and placed it in the closet before getting him slippers. Once he took it, he noticed the tennis prodigy still sitting on the couch reading his tennis magazine.

"What's going on here? Why did you invite Echizen-san in our house?" said Yuuta as he gestured towards the tennis prodigy still sitting on the couch.

"Relax Yuuta-chan. Echizen-kun is only here for tonight because his parents are out for the weekend. His cousin is busy somewhere else." Said Fuji.

"Aniki, are you sure about this? What would yumiko-nee-chan say?"

"Saa, don't worry, I am sure she won't mind him being here. After all, we are not going to feed our baby boy spicy sushi since he hates eating it. Besides, why leave him alone in his own house when he could spend the night with us?"

"That's what you said last time when you unleashed the deadly concoction on the cacti in this house. You nearly made me vomit." Groaned Yuuta.

"Relax Yuuta. I promise I won't harm the cacti this time." Finished Syuusuke. "Now then, won't you please sit down next to Echizen while I put your stuff away in your room? I am sure you really want to get to know each other. I'll be right back!" he then left the room and tip-toed upstairs.

Fuji then breathed a sigh of relief as he sat next to Echizen on the couch. Really, the nerve of his aniki bringing his own kohai from Seigaku. Has he no shame? Yuuta only shrugged as he looked at Echizen.

"Um, hi Echizen-san. Glad you are here. What's up?" asked Yuuta.

"Not much, other than the fact that your so called caring brother, the sadist of Seigaku, brought me here unannounced when I was supposed to be at keigo's mansion or somewhere in the street courts rallying with his companions. Unfortunately, I ended up here."

"I could see that. My baka aniki can be a little crazy at times. However, he does tend to get a bit overprotective of me even when we were little. But still, count on my Aniki to ruin everything around here. I don't even know why I bothered coming here."

"I know that feeling, Fuji's little brother. I also get quite annoyed whenever I am trying to practice tennis in peace. I don't know, it seems like Syuusuke is possessed by the devil or something." Continued Ryoma.

"You have no idea how much teasing my Aniki does every time I am around him, he always likes to baby me. I mean are you serious? I am not a kid anymore for god's sake! I can easily handle myself without my brother's help."

"Same with me. Even when I am at seigaku, my teammates always have to baby me. This is why you and I need to get out of Seigaku and St Rudolph and get to Hyotei which is a lot better."

"Can't argue with you there, Echizen-san."

"Oh, yuu-chan, would you please be a dear and show Echizen your room please?" said Fuji angelically from upstairs.

"HELL NO!" shouted Yuuta "You are not going to make me put Ryoma anywhere near my room, you hear me!?"

"Saa, but it's only for a night. I am sure you guys will sleep together pretty well." Chuckled Fuji.

"Aniki!" growled Yuuta. "Don't you dare!"

"Mou, I'll take that as a no then? Too bad! And here I thought you would make a very cute couple together."

"Sadist! Me and Yuuta are just friends. That does not make us a couple!" called Ryoma from the family room.

"Yuuta-chan, Ryoma's a little bit anti-social. Try to show him what love really means."

" _I really need to move out of this house. My brother scares me sometimes."_ Thought Yuuta as he cringed behind the sofa. This was not how he wanted to spend the night here at his own house because of Fuji trying to make Ryoma fall for his brother. Even Echizen feels that Seigaku has become a little bit too mental for his liking.

"I think it's best if you showed me to one of your guest rooms. I don't really want to intrude." Said Ryoma.

Yuuta sighed mentally as he stood up and took Ryoma's hand as they headed upstairs towards the bedrooms. The house was pretty spacious even for the Fuji family. But keigo's house was bigger than this. It didn't take Ryoma very long to find a guest bedroom once they were upstairs. However, he could notice that Yuuta was blushing again.

"Something wrong, Fuji the second?" asked Ryoma.

"Refer to me as Yuuta-san or Yuuta-sempai, not Fuji the second. And also I am fine, okay?"

"Che! Whatever, I still beat you in tennis though."

"That was in the past! Can't you just forget about that?"

"Mada Mada Dane." Said Ryoma as he entered the guest room and laid down on the bed to continue reading his magazine. Yuuta sighed mentally as he closed the door behind him.

"Ryoma, you sure are something else altogether." Yuuta thought to himself before heading to his room, not noticing that Syuusuke was still watching from his room smirking.

Dinner came and went without a hitch. Ryoma seemed to have enjoyed everything so far even though he wasn't used to spicy foods. Furthermore, the tennis prodigy had his fair share of problems with that in Seigaku because of Inui and his vile concoctions. The next time Ryoma tries that stuff, he was certain to give the data analyst tons of laps next practice.

"Thank you for the dinner, Yumiko nee-chan." Said Ryoma politely as he bowed.

"You are welcome, Ryoma-san. I hope my brother hasn't given you too much trouble." She smiled at him.

"No not really. Not unless I give him a little payback of my own for trying to hook me up with Yuuta-sempai. Besides, if you know your own sadistic brother, he has a tendency to torment his own teammates no matter what they are trying to do. And honestly, no one has been able to outsmart Syuusuke." Stated Ryoma.

"Really? And here I thought my brother was so sweet and gentle?" chuckled Yumiko.

"Yeah right, nee-chan! You should have seen what aniki said to me earlier about trying to make me sleep with Echizen-san earlier. I was like "Are you crazy? I am so not gay!" to him. He better not try anything funny tonight."

Yumiko could only laugh as she set the dishes in the kitchen sink while watching both boys disappear from the room. Luckily, she was here instead of her parents because they were still somewhere overnight. Yumiko made sure to cover for Ryoma since she doesn't want anyone to find out about his little embarrassment.

"Sis, let me take care of those dishes for you." Smirked Fuji.

"You are such a darling big bro." said Yumiko sweetly as she stepped aside and tip-toed over to the living room. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Of course, sis." Replied Fuji.

Later that night, after everything was taken care of, Fuji decided that now it would be a good time to tuck Ryoma in for the night since it was still a peaceful and quiet weekend since tomorrow afternoon, he and Fuji are returning back to Keigo's mansion.

"Ne, ne, Fuji-sempai, you know I can easily tuck myself in right? You can't baby me for much longer." Said Ryoma in an undignified manner.

"Maa Maa, Ryo-baby. You will always be my precious little baby to me. As long as I am looking out for your well-being, that's all that matters." Smirked Syuusuke.

"When will you stop calling me Ryo-baby? Why are you still coddling me?"

"because as your lover and big brother, I must make sure you don't have nightmares, okay?" smiled the tensai. "Or, if you prefer, I could stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Yadda." Said Ryoma as he tried to hide his blush.

"Onegai, Ryo-baby! Pleaase let me sleep with you. Please?" pleaded Fuji.

"Yadda."

Fuji sighed mentally. This was not going to be easy. His eyes suddenly opened as he took out his phone from his pocket. "Hello, Sadaharu? Do you still have more of your Inui jui-" before he could finish his sentence, Ryoma immediately snatched the phone away from his sempai and disconnected the call even before Inui had a chance to reply.

"Fine! You can sleep next to me!" shouted Ryoma.

Fuji closed his eyes once again and a smile reappeared once again. "That's better, Ryoma-chan. See, I told you what would happen if you refused my offer?"

"You are seriously possessed by the devil, you sadist. No wonder you and Oshitari-sempai always work with each other to try and mind-fuck me."

"Oh, but we are doing such a great job so far. Furthermore, I've already kept the photos of us kissing together in school last week. I think Oshitari-san will enjoy this very much."

"Fuji-sempai!" growled Ryoma. "If Tezuka ever sees those photos, you will be running 400 laps around the courts."

"Mou, you know by now I am very immune to all threats dispensed to me by Tezuka. Besides, he has to obey my every command and you must do the same."

"I am not your damn slave!"

"Saa, Echizen watch your language!"

"Are you always this scary?"

"Saa, you think so? Well if you think I am scary, then you should know better not to defy me or Tezuka." Continued Fuji as he embraced Echizen tightly under the covers.

Ryoma was definitely cringing like crazy. Why did he even agree to sleep with Fuji anyway? His family was definitely insane and now Yumiko is obsessed with him as well. He only sighed in frustration before sleeping again, thinking of ways to get back at Syuusuke.

The next day, Ryoma up to find Fuji missing from his bed. He could only assume that the sadist was probably downstairs eating breakfast. Once he got up to get dressed, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and showered. Luckily, his parents have left him some spare clothes before they left for vacation that he packed in his tennis bag upon arrival at Fuji's house.

Once Ryoma was done, he tiptoed downstairs carefully without waking Yuuta up since he needed his rest after a tiring week of tennis practice. Therefore, disturbing him would definitely cause a lot of headaches.

"Good morning yumiko-nee-chan." Said Ryoma as he yawned.

"Morning to you, Ryo-chan. I hope you slept well last night?" she asked sweetly.

"Unfortunately, I wish I could have had a better night of sleep because Fuji tucked me in without letting me know. Besides, I told him time and time again that I can easily fall asleep on my own without being tucked in by other people."

"Mou, but Nii-sama cares about you a lot. I always tuck my darling Yuuta-chan in bed right before I sleep, it makes his life a whole lot easier."

"You guys are crazy, the lot of you." Muttered Ryoma.

"Yare yare, we've been told that many times, Ryo-baby." Said a voice from behind him.

"Fuji-sempai, can you please not do that to me this early in the morning?" growled ryoma.

"Gomen, Ryo-chan, but I just have a habit of do that to people, you know? It's my specialty."

"I guess Tezuka is at his limit on punishing you, Fuji-sempai. Said Ryoma as he poured himself a glass of water before eating. He was also given a glass of milk by Fuji.

"Drink that up. You need it to have strong bones." Said Fuji.

Ryoma did exactly just that before taking a piece of waffle and ate it without hesitation. He was about to get a glass of orange juice when Fuji immediately poured it into a fresh glass for him.

"Thanks, sempai."

"You're welcome. Does Keigo expect you to be at his place by noon time?"

"Yes, but he…." Before he could finish, Ryoma could hear his phone ringing. He then took it out of his pocket and noticed that it was Keigo calling.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey, brat! You owe me an explaination!" said Keigo from the other line.

"I know I do, Kei-chan, but I am stuck at Fuji's house because he forced me to spend a night with him."

"So Fuji-sempai was behind all this? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have picked you up."

"Well, in that case, I would like you to come and get me from Fuji's house at around 11 am since I am certain you were planning to invite your little associates to your house for the weekend."

"How did you…"

"A little bird told me."

"Well, you need some better birds because I am certain you didn't get that from Yuushi."

"Nope, but I still love you."

"I know you do. But anyway, I will see you around 11 am. Don't be late!"

With that, the line went dead as Ryoma placed his phone back into his pocket.

"I see somebody is a little bit jealous of me." Smirked Fuji.

"Keigo-sempai already knows what you've been up to and he would rather see me back at his hous as soon as possible."

"Are you expecting other people at his house?" asked Fuji.

"If he is bringing his little cohorts and students from other schools, than yes."

"Saa, I see. But still, I am coming with you as well since I need to converse with Yuushi."

"Che! Whatever! Thanks for your hospitality, sempai!." said Ryom as he placed the plate in the sink before leaving the dining room.

Yumiko only chucked at the scene as she sat down at the table eating her breakfast in peace.

Back in the room, Ryoma decided to lie down for a few more hours since it was 8 in the morning. He hasn't slept that much and would need a few hours to clear his head. He decided to rummage through a bookshelf and took out a romance novel to read.

Meanwhile, back at the Keigo mansion…

"Master Keigo, do you need coffee?' asked the maid.

"Extra sugar please." Replied Keigo as he grabbed today's paper while sitting down at the dining table eating his breakfast. The house was pretty quiet since most of his teammates were still asleep except Yuushi. He was always an early bird because not many people from his school are early risers.

"I see you haven't had enough of that brat."

"Shut up, Yuushi. It's your fault that Fuji took away what's mine."

"How is it my fault? It seems that you are jealous of Fuji-san, aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous? Ore-sama can't stand when some plebian tensai steals my glory."

"Kei-chan, you obviously have been drinking too much last night. I think you need a little more coffee to help stay awake."

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious."

"Just trying to help a friend."

"You wouldn't happen to know if Fuji-sempai is becoming a little too possessive of that bratty boyfriend of mine?"

"I could ask him when he gets here, but then, who knows?"

They both chuckled at each other as they continued eating. Besides, Keigo and Yuushi have all weekend to make ryoma a little more comfortable in the mansion.

Just then, Sanada and Yukimura woke up to the smell of fresh coffee.

"Gen-chan, could you do me a favor and get some coffee for me?"

"You should be able to handle that on your own, mura-buchou."

"But I am busy showering! Just save some for me on the dining room table!" called Yukimura from the bathroom.

Genichirou just sighed. Why was he always being treated like a slave in Rikkai?

I know this is a crappy chapter because I couldn't think of much else to say. But still, read and review because I just added in the people of rikkai for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanging Out with Hyotei**

Chapter 4: Reunion

Ryoma wasn't sure who to trust now that he was imprisoned by Fuji. However, since his time with the sadist was cut short due to Keigo calling him back, there was a chance that Fuji might follow him to the mansion because in all honesty, the tennis prodigy felt that he was treated more like a hostage instead of a lover.

As Ryoma woke up from his nap, he looked at the clock: 10 am. An hour before Keigo picks him up. He returned downstairs into the living room and watched a little bit of television. He could notice footsteps coming down in an instant.

"Aniki, are you down there? I need some water for the plants in my room!" called Yuuta from upstairs.

"Yuuta-chan, there should be a small pail in the bathroom." Replied syuuske.

"Thanks, Aniki. Are you heading over to Keigo's now? If you are, I will stay here to water the plants in your room."

"Saa, I would greatly appreciate it."

Ryoma was cringing now. Fuji syuusuke wasn't going to be left behind that easily since he wants to scout out Keigo's mansion. There was a chance that he would talk to Yukimura about their next plan of action.

"If you are going to keigo's house, let me come with you. You can't go out there all by yourself, you know that Ryo-chan?" smirked Fuji.

"Gee that's very helpful." Said Ryoma sardonically.

"It's true you know. As your sempai, it is my duty to get you to your destination safely."

"Che! You are probably trying to baby me again, aren't you?"

"Saa, you already know the answer to that question. And yes, Yukimura will do the same to you because he is your cousin."

"My cousin? I thought he was more of a brother to me."

"Yeah a little bit of both. Besides, you will see when we get there."

After an hour later, Ryoma and Fuji could hear the sounds of a limo horn honking. It must be Keigo. As they went to the door, they could see his car in the driveway. The window opened up and the leader of hyotei called out to them, "Ore-sama requests the presence of the brat and sadist immediately!"

Not more than a few minutes later, Ryoma and Fuji came outside with their casual clothes and approached the limo before greeting Keigo.

"You guys are right on time, I was getting worried there for a minute that you plebeians were going to lose track of time." Smirked Keigo as he removed his sunglasses.

"So sorry to keep you waiting kei-chan. Ryo-baby here wasn't a morning person but since I gave him a nice little breakfast earlier, we should be all set." Smirked Fuji as he scooped Ryoma up from the ground.

"Come on Ryo-baby, time to get into the giant limo now!"

"Fuji-sempai, what are you doing? Put me down! I can easily get in the car without any problems." Said Ryoma as he struggled to set himself free from the sadist's grasp, but to no avail.

"Saa, sorry Ryoma, but I am going to have to keep you in my arms for a while until we get to our destination." Said Fuji evilly as he and Ryoma entered the car and closed the door behind them before the car drove off again into the distance.

Elsewhere, Yuuta watched from a nearby window and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that he wasn't going to fall victim to his brother's tricks after what he just witnessed earlier. Furthermore, he was just glad to stay in the comfort of his own house doing chores in order to keep himself safe without having to suffer from his brother's teasing.

Meanwhile back in the mansion, Yukimura had just finished his shower and dressed in his usual casual-looking clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. Once he settled himself down, Genichirou took a seat next to him.

"Morning Seiichi-san, I trust that the shower has made you a lot more comfortable." Said Yuushi while reading his newspaper.

"It did, Oshitari-san. I am just glad that I stopped by here thanks to the kindness of your captain." Mused yukimura.

"Agreed, I just didn't have much to do today so I just came on my own volition." Added Sanada.

"Maa, what did you guys do to Akaya earlier?" asked Yuushi.

"We left him in charge of tending to my greenhouse." Said Yukimura.

"And I asked Shiraishi-san to join him."

Yuushi sighed mentally. The nerve of these rikkai players, do they really have to abuse their own kohai like this? Why couldn't they have let him in the mansion for a little while?

But now was not the time to think about the first year demon ace. Their main focus is on Ryoma since he is coming back here to the mansion. However, he has yet to choose who he will spent time with since the buchou and fukubuchou of rikkai arrived sooner than expected. Although Ryoma wasn't expecting anyone else, he will have a decision to make upon arriving at the mansion.

A few minute later the doorbell rang. Yuushi was in the middle of reading a paper and said, "Yukimura-buchou, can you tend to the door please? I bet its Keigo's boyfriend."

"Saa, of course." Said Yukimura as he got up from his seat and opened the door. "Nice to see you, Fuji-sempai, you did not miss your grand entrance."

"Saa, I was expecting a bigger audience, Seiichi. But since you and Sanada are here, I guess no one else is here yet."

"Ore-sama will call his teammates in sooner than you expect. Well don't just stand there, get inside!" said Keigo as he slowly pushed Ryoma and Fuji inside before closing the door behind him.

"It feels so good to be back here. I feel like this place has been my home." Said Ryoma.

"Saa, you have no idea how rejuvenating it must be to be back here after being cramped in our foul smelling houses."

"I know, isn't that right, Karupin?" smirked Ryoma as he let the cat out of his carrier.

"All right, enough reminiscing. Ore-sama will be the one crying a river of tears if you keep this up." Said Keigo as he removed the bags from his boyfriends' arms and made a snap of his finger. Soon, a couple of butlers arrived to help carry the bags upstairs to the guest rooms without having our prodigies doing all the heavy lifting. Once that was done, Keigo gestured to the dining room and ushered them in.

"Sit down guys, make yourselves at home." Said Keigo.

"Saa, thanks."

Yuushi looked up from the newspaper and could see Fuji and Ryoma sitting alongside him.

"Hello there, Fuji-kun, I trust that you guys made it here all right?"

"We certainly did. Besides, Ryo-chan was fussing a little bit during the car ride. I had to keep him under control or else Kei-chan would be throwing a fit."

"Fuji-sempai! Why are you treating me like a little kid!" said Ryoma indignantly as he blushed.

"Maa, maa, looks like someone has been a naughty kitty. Looks like you won't be the one telling us what we should or shouldn't do, eh?" said Yukimura evilly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ryoma.

"Because you were stuck at Fuji's house for an entire night, we couldn't reach you. But now that you are here, shall we punish you now?" added Yuushi.

"Che! You people are just jealous that I ended up kissing the sadist last night. My phone was off for your information and I just couldn't reach you guys because Syuusuke topped me."

"He topped you? How did it feel, gaki?" asked Yuushi

"I couldn't remember, but it wasn't as comfortable when Keigo did the same thing to me."

"Shut up brat, you should at least be grateful that you let us top you." shouted Keigo.

"Are you jealous that you didn't get your chance to top me?" laughed Ryoma.

"Why you little..." growled Keigo. But ryoma had his hand up before they could say anything.

"If you guys punish me, then you all can't sleep in my bed for a month!"

They all looked at each other and nodded before cornering the tennis prodigy against a wall. "Wait… what are you guys doing? Stop! I didn't ask for this! Get away from me!"

"Sorry brat! You are in my house now! And we will not rest till we get a piece of you." Smirked Keigo as they all started pouncing on echizen. Screams of bloody murder could be heard from the tennis prodigy as Fuji stood back and watched with interest. He then took out his camera and took a photo of Ryoma in a girl's suit.

"FUJI!" screamed Ryoma.

"Gomen! But this photo will be enough for the scrapbook. Don't forget, we have your baby photos too!" smirked Fuji as he dashed upstairs with Ryoma hot on his tail.

"You give those photos back to me right now! I am not kidding!" shouted Ryoma. Soon, sounds of breaking furniture would be heard but unfortunately, it never happened.

"Syuusuke does have his ways of tormenting Ryoma, doesn't he?" laughed Yukimura.

"There is no end to this. But still, Keigo was pleased to have gotten those photos thanks to Nanjiroh." Added Sanada.

"Indeed. Ore-sama knows how to talk that brat's father into giving up what's rightfully his. Besides, that boy looked really cute in those photos."

Ryoma made a screeching halt and went back downstairs, his face blushing with embarrassment.

"Wh….what are you saying, monkey King?" muttered Ryoma as he lowered his cap further down on his face without showing it to his lovers.

Laughter could be heard from his boyfriends.

"He means that your baby photos will be more than enough to be spread among other schools." Added Yuushi.

"Give me that photo album back right now!" shouted Ryoma angrily.

"If you want it, come to ore-sama's room. I will be waiting for you there."

"Che! Fine, but you better not tell your teammates about this."

"They already know, especially all of Rikkai and Seigaku." Added Sanada.

Ryoma sighed in embarrassment. This was his privacy! And now it has been violated thanks to these masochists and sadists! They had no right to take Ryoma's possessions without asking him.

"Shall we head upstairs? We don't want to keep Kei-chan waiting." Said Sanada.

"That monkey king sure knows how to boss people around." Said Ryoma flatly.

"You haven't stopped calling him by that nickname even when he is your boyfriend?"

"So? Just because he is my lover doesn't prevent me from calling him whatever I feel like right?"

Yukimura chuckled again. "Saa… well let's go then. Kei-chan will have our asses if he waits any longer."

As the gang ventured upstairs through the long corridor of the giant mansion, they arrived at Keigo's room. Once there, Ryoma took a seat on the edge of the bed while the others took a seat on nearby futons or couches.

"Why on earth would you take my photo album?" Asked Ryoma.

"Because the photos remind us of our younger selves. And we like to share them with our teammates because they want to know what your life was like when you were a child." Added Keigo.

"What!? Why do you all want to know about my childhood?"

"your father was grateful to give this to me because we are all planning to save them in our scrapbook." Answered Yuushi.

"And you actually allowed this, you sadist?" said Ryoma as he pointed an accusing finger at Syuusuke. He just ignored the brat. "And why do you, monkey king, want to keep it?"

"How many times do you have I tell you to stop calling me that?" shouted Keigo.

"Many times, dear! But still I want that back because I am going to burn it all."

"you can't burn your precious childhood memories! You look so cute in that, Ryo-chan!" laughed Fuji.

"Yadda." Replied Ryoma stubbornly.

Keigo and everyone else laughed at all the photos of Ryoma in his younger years before they all rushed over and hugged their beloved prodigy tightly.

"Who cares about your younger self when you are already here with us? I told you not to leave your lovers behind." Smirked Keigo as he carried Ryoma bridal style into the bed.

"I have to agree with him. Besides, your parents promised us an eternal love affair together." Added Sanada as he took the photo album from the bed and threw it on the ground before joining the gang on the bed.

Ryoma was shocked, too shocked to say anything else. He just sighed in defeat. Who knew his boyfriends was that possessive of him? Looks like Ryoma really has friends in high places after all.

"I could really get used to hanging out with devils, masochists, sexists, and sadists." Said Ryoma.

"See what we mean? I told you that we are the perfect men for you." Said Sanada.

"I know! But still want me to strip you all naked?"

"RYOMA!" they all screamed at him in unison.

"Just kidding!" laughed Ryoma. "Those guys are so sensitive sometimes. Can't they take a joke?" he thought to himself.

 **Whew! What an ending to a great chapter. And here I thought this could go on forever.**

 **Well, this is my first time doing pairings before turning this into an OTP drabble so please bear with me. The next chapter will be the conclusion**

 **Thank you all for reading! Be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanging Out with Hyotei**

Chapter 5: Rallying with Hyotei

You could say Ryoma was back to his usual self after he arrived in the mansion with his lovers, but Tezuka was worried that his beloved Kohai would not show up for practice which he always does, but not always on time. Furthermore, being late to practice would definitely piss off the buchou of Seigaku, especially their coach. But today, Ryuzaki-sensei decided to let Ryoma off easy. And so, it went on like this.

 **Earlier at Seigaku….**

"What do you mean I can't practice here!?" shrieked Ryoma.

"You heard me! You are only going to disturb us preparing for the upcoming tournament!" said one of the non-regulars.

"But Tezuka-buchou would always let me warm up first before I face off against my regulars in the morning hours. Now where is he?"

"If you really want to know, he was called away by his little narcissist boyfriend. Why don't you call him?" continued Arai.

Ryoma sighed disappointedly as he walked off the court with a phone in his hand and tennis equipment slung over his shoulder. He then dialed Keigo's number and waited for a few rings before the buchou picked up

"Moshi Moshi, Keigo will now hear you speak."

"Ah, Atobe-sempai, excuse my rudeness for disturbing you during practice. I have an emergency situation here that needs your urgent attention."

"What is it, brat? And this had better not be about one of your plebian freshman getting stuck in the locker room again."

Ryoma wanted to throw the phone on the floor, but changed his mind at the last minute. He then paused to wipe the sweat off his forehead as he continued talking.

"The non-regulars wouldn't allow me to practice and I am worried about my own buchou disappearing on me again. I was told that he had gone to Hyotei for something really important."

"Tezuka going to Hyotei? Who told you that he was coming to my school? Ore-sama will punish those plebeians for spreading that false rumor in Seigaku! Do you need me to pick you up?"

"That would be sufficient. If I can't find someone to rally with, then my chances of winning a match would dwindle."

Keigo paused for a moment and turned his attention towards his regulars. "Attention you guys! I am going to be away for a few minutes to pick up a special someone since he has been stuck without a partner. I will be back momentarily."

The regulars looked at him in awe while Jiroh was asleep somewhere. As for the silver pair, they were left to scratch their heads. Yuushi looked back at him with amusement before he continued rallying with Hiyoshi.

"Something is up with buchou lately, ne, Hiyoshi-sempai?" said Mukahi.

"He's just a bit off his rocker when it comes to that brat." Muttered Hiyoshi.

"Maybe Kei-chan is too busy searching for love." Smirked Taki

"I heard that! Get back to practice!" barked Keigo. They all obeyed without uttering another word.

Keigo then placed his ear back to his phone and continued talking, "Wait for ore-sama by the school gates!"

"Of course, monkey king. Don't be late." Smirked Ryoma.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" yelled Keigo.

"More than a dozen times. You are my lover after all."

"Only you would know how to make ore-sama's life difficult, you little brat!" He then disconnected the call before pushing some buttons on his phone in order to contact his driver.

 **Present day**

"And that's how I ended up here with you guys." Said Ryoma. He didn't even take his eyes off the Hyotei regulars for a second.

"Really, Echizen-kun, just because you didn't get a chance to practice doesn't mean you can come here and interrupt ours. What do you think Sakaki sensei would say if he finds out you came here without his knowledge?" said Yuushi as he adjusted his glasses.

"I actually talked with your coach earlier and he said he was okay with me being here at the request of Ryuzaki-sensei herself. Besides, he was concerned about Seigaku not holding any practice sessions without my buchou around. Furthermore, it would be irresponsible for a non-regular member in a tennis club to make irrational decisions like that for me."

All the regulars of Hyotei looked at each other and nodded while Gakuto shook his head in defeat. Even he was feeling a little sympathetic to the brat when he doesn't have practice.

"So now that you are here, what can we help you with?" asked Choutaro.

"I just need someone to rally with me for a little bit, even if it is for an hour or two. It's not my fault that my buchou ditched me and made me come here." Muttered Ryoma.

"Really? What is this, some sort of a change of heart from your own buchou?" asked Gakuto.

"Nope, if anyone has a heart of gold, it's Keigo." Added Jirou who just woke up from his nap.

"And just where have you been, sleepyhead?" asked Yuushi.

"So sorry for showing up late, I was in the middle of a very nice dream when Keigo called me here." Said Jirou as he chuckled nervously.

"Well, since you are here, why don't you have a little rally session with Echizen-san here? You have nothing important that you need to do so how about it?" stated Shishido.

Jiroh looked at them with glee on his face. "Can I really?"

"Yes, of course. Give it all you got with that brat." Added Mukahi.

Jiroh jumped up and down with excitement before yawning again. He was still feeling a bit sleepy.

Ryoma wasn't feeling bitter about rallying with Jiroh so he reached into his bag and grabbed his tennis racket before heading onto the court. A few minutes later, Jiroh appeared ready before placing his racket down on the ground with the head upside down.

"Rough or smooth?" asked Jiroh

"Smooth, but I think you should serve, jiroh-sempai."

Jiroh nodded as he threw the ball into the air and sent it over to Ryoma, causing him to run a little before returning it perfectly back to his opponent. _"Hmm, you're good, even though that is a regular return, you're much better than Hiyoshi."_

Ryoma managed to serve another ball towards Jiroh as he ran towards the net, but he missed.

" _A twist serve? SUGOI! Let's see how goot it really is…"_

Of course, he aimed another perfect shot at Jiroh's feet, but noticed that he was still yawning. "Please try to focus on the game so that you don't fall behind, sempai."

"Gomen, Ryo-chan! I will do my best to break your special volleys!" smiled Jiroh as he served the ball back towards his opponent. The game continued until Ryoma missed returning the ball. The score was tied at 15.

Jiroh's eyes was sparkling at such an amazing game played so far

"OMG! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT!? I MANAGED TO BREAK RYOMA'S TWIST SERVE! OSHITARI-SEMPAI! YOU SAW THAT RIGH-"

"You're in the middle of a game, focus on the match!" called Oshitari.

"Ah! That's right!"

Ryoma sighed, he knew playing against jiroh wasn't going to be easy due to his constant dozing off and yawning, but still he was such a lovable puppy to play with. Jiroh managed to return the ball to Ryom again and he did the same thing as he used his racket and did a perfect moon volley over the net as he serves again. He then ran up towards the baseline as he did a moonsault to send the ball back.

"Hey! That's my move!" called Gakuto.

"How on earth did he learn that?" asked a random student.

"Probably lots of practice." Said another student.

Ryoma did a few more serves, causing Jiroh to bend his knees. All he can do is defend now. The score is now 30 to 15.

"Gekoujyou." Mumbled Hiyoshi.

"Your're too good, even when you beat Hiyoshi earlier. But still, you won't beat me!" called Jiroh.

They continued playing until Jiroh was slowing down. Ryoma could see that his opponent was losing stamina as he collapsed on the ground and fell asleep again.

"Because of Jiroh's inability to continue the match, Echizen ryoma wins by default." Said the referee.

Most of the hyotei regulars snickered at the sight of Jiroh sleeping while others sweat-dropped, including Ryoma. Some just clapped at the conclusion of the match.

Even Keigo and Yuushi were amused at how good the brat from Seigaku was since he gave them such an alluring performance today. Eventually, Gakuto and Shishido grabbed jiroh and carried him back towards the bleachers to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself any further.

"I hope you are satisfied now, brat." Mused Keigo.

"Very satisfied."

"Perhaps you should settle on joining Hyotei now if Tezuka doesn't want you back."

"We'll see. I am sure my teammates won't even know that I came here."

"Oh really, brat?" said Momoshiro as he snuck up behind his kohai and placed him in a headlock.

"Ochibi, we were really worried about you! We were wondering where you were." Whined Kikumaru as he embraced Ryoma in a tight hug.

"Momo sempai please let go of me! Eiji Sempai you're crushing me!" said Ryoma as he struggled to set himself free. His face was beginning to turn bright red and his body was turning a shade of dark blue. Finally, Keigo snapped his fingers, forcing Yuushi to pull momo off of him while Shishido and Ohtori dragged Kikumaru away.

"I apologize on behalf of my teammates." Said Tezuka as he bowed at Keigo in the tennis courts. He could see that everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave for the day.

"Ahn, don't worry about that. Ore-sama is pretty sure you will hand out appropriate punishments for your little jokers. But please do not make the same mistake of leaving your bratty kohai alone ever again."

"I won't make the same mistake, I promise. But I want to thank you guys for looking after him." Smiled Tezuka as he shook Keigo's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine!"

As both teams parted ways, Ryoma and Tezuka both walked side by side with each other on their way back home. They were just glad to see each other again.

"You didn't really have to send me all the way to hyotei without notifying me, would you, buchou?"

"What other choice did I have? I couldn't leave you back at Seigaku practicing all by yourself. I had to contact Keigo because he thought you needed someone to practice with."

"You could have texted me or called me on the phone beforehand."

"I know that, and I apologize for my actions earlier."

"I forgive you, but still you nearly abandoned me and I was nearly ready to go to keigo's mansion again."

"Ryoma, you're my best friend and my beloved kohai. I would never abandon you like that." Said Tezuka as he gently placed a hand on the tennis prodigy's shoulder before turning him around and kissing him.

"What are you doing, buchou!?" shrieked Ryoma as he released himself from Tezuka's grasp. His face was blushing like bright red tomatoes.

"Gomen! That just came out of nowhere! How inappropriate!" said Tezuka.

"Next time, inform me if you are going to kiss me!"

Tezuka just laughed as he and Ryoma continued walking home. Just then, they heard a sound of the limo horn honking behind them. They knew that it was Keigo.

"Ore-sama notices that you guys still haven't returned home yet, want to spend a night with me?"

Tezuka and Ryoma both looked at each other and nodded as they both got inside the limo.

"See, I told you that you didn't have to worry too much about me, buchou." Said Ryoma.

"I think Hyotei will take very good care of your precious brat." Smirked Keigo.

"Oh, stop that will you!" groaned Tezuka.

They all laughed as they shared a drink of water together while the limo drove off towards the mansion gates. It seems that Ryoma was happy that he could spend an entire day at Hyotei just to practice tennis with some new people. He was also glad that this day had gone better than he had hoped for. Who knows? Maybe Hyotei would be the right choice for our tennis prodigy.

"We're here guys. The butlers will take your belongings upstairs towards the guest bedrooms." Said Keigo.

"Arigato, kei-chan." They both kissed the hyotei captain together while the maids inside watched with interest.

"Ugh, can you guys please not do that outside? This is embarrassing!" said Keigo.

"You're our boyfriend, monkey king!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Ryoma, you're an embarrassment to Seigaku, 40 laps around the mansion now!" ordered Tezuka.

"Hai buchou!" said Ryoma as he sweat-dropped.

Oh yes, Tezuka surely hasn't changed after all.

Ryoma suddenly stopped for a moment and then asked, "Mind if you adjust the punishment a little bit?"

"What do you have in mind, Ryoma?"

"Can I just kiss you guys instead? You can top me as much as you want to tonight." said Ryoma evilly.

"Brat! You fucking brat! Where on earth did you come up with such an idea?" barked Keigo.

"Just wanted to see if you guys are up for it. The offer is still on the table."

Tezuka and Keigo were both shocked that Ryoma would be able to negotiate a plan of his own without running. That was very cunning indeed. But both captains nodded and grabbed the tennis prodigy before kissing him endlessly.

No laps were ever completed that night.

The End!

Thank you all for reading Hanging Out With Hyotei! I will have the final chapter of A Royal Vacation coming out this weekend so stay tuned! In the meantime, please read and review!


End file.
